thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Veronica Rossi
Introduction Veronica Rossi is a hotheaded, sneaker junkie who loves a good time. Biography Background Rossi was raised in a traditional home. Her father was in the Army and her mother worked from home. They moved around the states and even lived in Germany for a while. Rossi has an older brother, Christian, and a younger sister named Elizabeth. Elizabeth Rossi’s younger sister, Elizabeth, was a sweet child. She enjoyed anime, comic books, and was very shy. She was often bullied for being different. During the family’s stent at Westpoint in New York State Elizabeth encountered a vast amount of bullying which resulted in her taking her own life. Rossi’s family swept the suicide under a rug with the “we don’t speak of these things” attitude. Little Italy There was a small tailor and jewelry store nearby where Rossi liked to hang around after school. She would bring in her bloody hoodies and jeans to be cleaned so her mother wouldn’t find out she’d been fighting again. The owners of the shop became Rossi’s second family. Treating her more like their own than her rigid parents ever did. After losing Elizabeth the owner, Marcello showed her into the back room where he presented her with a golden pair of brass knuckles engraved with the name “BETH” in beautiful script lettering. He gave her a fatherly speech about family and sent her on her way. The Incident Rossi took her knuckles to school where she lured the bullies away from their activities. She beat them nearly lifeless in the school auditorium and was charged with 3 counts of first degree attempted murder. She was 16 years old. Rossi spent the rest of her adolescent days in juvenile detention. Broken Family After being released from juvy, Rossi went home to her family. They refused to acknowledge what happened to Elizabeth and what Rossi did about it. Her brother tried to rekindle relationships but was always busy with college. Rossi’s father received a new assignment soon after her return, the night before their departure, Rossi took her things and headed to the Little Italy shop without looking back. Her brother called to ensure she was safe but they haven’t talked much since. New Family The Little Italy family hired Rossi to learn the tools of the trade. She offered shoe shining to the local businessmen and the mother taught her how to tailor. After a while, Marcello introduced Rossi to their counterfeit turn over the business. Rossi was to rip seams and sew in indistinguishable labels. Marcello taught Rossi most of what she knows about clothing and criminal activities. She would often go out with the younger men in the family to break into cars at the club and ransack for valuables. After some time, the family decided to send Rossi up to Liberty to work in a major department store with one of their known associates. There, she would swap out legitimate brands with counterfeit knock offs. This is where she met Sean O'Doyle. They ran a side sunglasses hustle for a few months and kept touch after he left town. Move to LS The department store caught word of the counterfeits and half the employees were caught in a sting operation. After receiving word of what happened Rossi was instructed to lay low and leave town for a while. She decided to look up Sean and head west. She landed a semi-decent job at the Suburban on Hawick with her overqualified resume. Category:Characters Category:Civilian